Mia (.hack)
This is a page about the PC named Mia, for the AIDA Mia see the Mia (AIDA) article. Mia (ミア) is a mysterious Blademaster that has the appearance of a cat. She has a fondness for Aromatic Grass and can usually be found alongside Elk. Online Appearance Unlike all other PCs, Mia's avatar takes the form of a purple humanoid cat with large rabbit-like ears. She wears green armor and has no tattoos or special symbols. Personality Mia enjoys finding and collecting Aromatic Grass, a useless item that has no effect. She also has a habit of picking on Piros. History Pre-Games Era After Maha is Data Drained in .hack//SIGN, her data is reconfigured as Mia. Mia then meets Elk and subconsciously feels nostalgic for Tsukasa because of their similar avatars. She also begins searching for Aromatic Grass, the item that was given to her by Tsukasa and reminds her of his kindness. .hack//Games When she first meets Kite, she immediately notices his Twilight Bracelet, which is supposed to be invisible. Mia and Elk join Kite after challenging him to come to the bottom floor of a dungeon alone. She goes on to explain how Kite can use his bracelet to Gate Hack and bypass the barriers set up around Protected Fields. Following the defeat of Skeith, Mia begins to have problems. Her speech becomes distorted, a problem Kite and Elk attribute to a malfunctioning headset. As Kite continues battling against the Phases Mia's condition only worsens. She begins to lose her memory, and wanders around the servers in a stupor. She also begins to show a strong aversion to Kite whenever he appears. thumb|Elk and Kite notice Mia's odd behavior. Eventually Kite enters a dungeon where the Cursed Wave is supposed to be located. At the bottom he finds Mia and Elk. It is there that Mia's true nature is revealed. With an apology to Elk, Mia transforms into her true form, that of Macha the Temptress, the sixth Phase of the Cursed Wave. Despite his objections, Kite has no choice but to fight and defeat her. After the fight, Macha temporarily reappears as Mia. Elk attempts to help her, but she disappears anyway. Later, a message from Aura leads Kite and Elk to a dungeon. At the bottom they find a Guardian, inside the Guardian is Maha, another avatar of the sixth Phase. Upon defeating the Guardian, Maha is reborn as Mia, though she has no memory of any of the events that occured prior to her reawakening, excluding those of Elk. She also appears in some of Piros's dungeons, which usually involves her tricking him into equipping a bugged item of some kind. .hack//XXXX .hack//Another Birth During Another Birth Mia is mentioned by Elk, Kite, and NOVA. She later comes across BlackRose at the Dun Lorieag Grunty farm, and invites her to a party. They travel to Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. There she uses her powers to show BlackRose a vision of Orca's defeat at the hands of Skeith. When BlackRose questions her about why she sought her out, Mia responds that she "Smells like the Bracelet". Mia ignores BlackRose's later attempts to contact her. thumb|120px|left|Mia as seen in Unison .hack//Unison Mia is seen hanging around with Elk as usual. Due to her erased memories, she does not recognize Tsukasa, but begins to cry when he brings out the Aromatic Grass he picked up when Maha was data drained. She later dances with Elk at Net Slum. .hack//GIFT Mia has a small scene in GIFT where she is seen in a field of flowers with Elk. Mia briefly sees Tsukasa and notices the similarities between him and Elk before Mimiru grabs Tsukasa and takes him away. Mia, then, gets closer to Elk and proceeds to make out with him. End of The World As the carrier of the Sixth Phase Mia was captured and destroyed by the programmer Jyotaro Amagi so that her Phase data could be extracted for the R.A. Plan. See also... *Macha *Maha Trivia *While Mia was voiced by Debra Rogers in the games, Kari Walhgreen was her VA in Unison and The End of The World. *Her weapon is called the 8 Phase Sword, a level 2 weapon and a reference towards the 8 Phases of the game, she being a form of the 6th Phase, Macha. *Mia is the only player (aside from Orca) that cannnot be brought to fight in any Phase battle. *In .hack//G.U., Endrance calls his cat "Mia", though it is in fact just an AIDA. *Mia's character design is based on the Chesire Cat. Mia's Mission Areas *Infection: **'Δ Boundless Corrupted Fort Walls': Mia joins Kite in this level. **'Δ Closed Oblivious Twin Hills:' Mia wants to see the bracelet in action, so she invites Kite to a data bug run. *Mutation: **'Λ Dolorous Evil Eyed Widow:' Mia needs help and naturally she'll drag Kite into it. category: AIs category: Another Birth Characters category: Blademasters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters